Sign in
by SnowMuncher
Summary: This is a one shot between Harry and Draco. The storyline takes place during the summer holiday between year six and seven. Harry has the chance to explore the internet and its many corners as the Dursleys leave Harry alone in the house when they go on a family holiday. Warning for Smut, slash and potentially what might be seen as fuzzy cuteness.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

This is a one shot between Harry and Draco. The storyline takes place during the summer holiday between year six and seven. Harry has the chance to explore the internet and its many corners as the Dursleys leave Harry alone in the house when they go on a family holiday. Warning for Smut, slash and potentially what might be seen as fuzzy cuteness.

**A/N: I am aware that everything in this story doesn't add up with reality or the storyline but I hope you are able to overlook the fact and enjoy the reading. I also want to apologise in advance if there is any weird or extremely random sentences or words in the story, English is not my native language and this has not been proof read by any betas. Now, please enjoy!**

I woke up with a smile playing on my lips, excitement and hope of a day alone in the Dursley house made the butterflies who lived in my stomach break out in to wild tap dance of happiness. I threw the covers aside and with an awful lot of effort I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed, forcing myself in to an up right position. The world spun around me for a few moments, why did I never learn to sit up slowly I cursed myself as I closed my eyes shut hard until it seemed safe enough to open them again. I dressed slowly, rummaging through the sock drawer for a new pair of boxers and clean socks. A newly washed t-shirt was hanging at the back of my chair, that along with the hoodie from yesterday had to do, no one important was going to see me anyway so I dont know why I even bothered staying clean, on the other hand I guess thats just one of them things that we humans do, keep ourself groomed. On the way out I fiddled with the buckle to my belt and caught a glimpse of myself in the full body mirror mounted on the wardrobe door. I gave myself an encouraging smile whilst running my hand through the messy hair on my head, which really needed a haircut but it was summer and who gave a damn. I corrected the glasses on my nose before placing my hand on the doorknob, gave it a twist and stepped out in to the little hallway leading to the stairs.

As I approached the landing of the staircase I could hear the clanking of cups and plates from the kitchen and Dudley's breakfast TV was blurting out the local news. I could only assume that either Dudley had left the controlled too far away from his plate and could not be arsed to raise himself to change the channel or the more unlikely scenario that uncle Vernon was watching TV in the kitchen rather than the living room. I stepped in to the kitchen moments later and to my surprise I found aunt Petunia leaning down over the dish washer loading it with the porcelain and pans from their family breakfast with bacon, friend eggs, baked beans and toast. It wasn't until the smell of food made its way up my nose I realised how starved I really was.

"Oh, morning." she said, looking like she hadn't expect to see me here at all... or like she'd seen someone else rather than me.

"Morning aunt Petunia." I said in my usual tone just like I had done every morning, of every day, of every summer. In the next second uncle Vernon came in to the room through the doorway leading in to the living room, if I wasn't completely mistaken had he increased in size since I'd seen him last summer and so had his god awful attitude towards me as well.

"Boy! We will be going on a family trip for the next three days and you'll have to stay here and guard the house." he came closer to me. "And there will be no shenanigans!" his breath smelled like eggs and old tea as it brushed up my face. "You're to touch nothing!" uncle Vernon lifted a warning finger in front of my nose.

"Yes uncle Vernon!" I confirmed, sounding like an old and very broke recording. He looked very smug as he waddles back out of the room but what he didn't realise was that he'd just done me the biggest favour in a long while. For days I had been sneaking in to the sitting room for short periods of time to log on to Dudley's computer every time the house was left in my possession. However this meant that I could spend all the time I wanted surfing around on the internet without one finger continuously placed on the power button in case anyone were to come home and catch me with the hand in the cookie jar, well, the computer.

I walked around with a slice of toast in my hand and a mug of tea in the other trying to make them hurry up in the most discrete way possible. There was a lot of yes uncle Vernon, no aunt Petunia before they finally reversed out of the drive way in my uncles newly polished car. With their words of warning still ringing in my ears I dashed in to the kitchen to deposit my now empty tea mug before I headed in to the front room to turn on the computer. My hands were shaking in anticipation and anxiety as the familiar dial up sound cut through the otherwise so quiet room. As the computer was loading up I strolled back in to the kitchen to scavenge it for goodies that Dudley might have left behind. In the fridge I found half a bottle of coke which I took under my arm and in one of the cupboards I found a half eaten fairy sponge cake. Along with my newly found treasures I sat down on the computer chair and prepared myself to type in the web site address to the chat room I had wasted endless hours in speaking to this girl from Wiltshire, or I assumed it was a girl, I had not dared to ask for her name but her alibi and her way of writing was just to female for any man. My heart was beating hard behind the ribcage, at one point I could have sworn I could feel how it actually touched the inside of my chest. I am not sure if it was due to the fact that I was eating loot from Dudley's stash or simply the fact that I could take the time I wanted since there was no one to stop me. Somehow it all felt so very ceremoniously as logged in to the chat.

The main chat room was fairly quiet, only a dozen of people were logged in, it was after all only 1pm on a normal week day. My eyes browsed through the names in the _online _list and to my aggravation she wasn't online. I quickly typed her alibi in to the search bar and within seconds her profile page popped up, I had read it a hundreds times before but couldn't help myself from reading it all over one more time.

_Alibi: WhiteFerret_

_Location: Wiltshire_

_Short description: Wants someone to come and rescue me from the boredom at home, aka the manor, to add a new chapter to my summer and my life._

I wanted to be that someone, she had really made me feel like some disgusting stalker. What ever I did I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her, what she was doing right now, how she was and what she was thinking about. Whenever I logged in and she wasn't there I wanted to write her a private message even though it was her time to write to me. There was so many times I had started a new message but deleted it again. When the she did write I wanted to respond at once so she could write back to me, so I could see how she was but when I did reply instantly and she didn't I felt stupid, perverted, needy. My train of through was interrupted by the bleep sound my inbox made any time I received a private message from someone. The butterflies in my belly awoke again and started their never ending tap dance show. Disappointment washed over me as I saw yet another one of those messages from yet another desperate 50 year old woman looking for an equally desperate guy to shag. I replied with a short f-off. A few minutes later the computer bleeped again, _didn't I just tell you..._ I muttered to myself as I opened my inbox a second time. My heard stopped momentarily as I saw the private message from _WhiteFerret_ shining right back at me from the screen, the blue colour looking sharp against the white background.

_Missed you babe, how's your day been?_

The message was sort but contained enough to make me feel all bubbly inside. Did I reply straight away or did I wait with the risk of her logging off again in the belief that I am not online? No, it wasn't worth a gamble, not when I had three whole days to spend here.

_I am fine ta, how are you?_

Pressed send as fast as I could to then read her message over and over again. I glanced down at the digital watch at the bottom right hand corner, why didn't she respond? I refreshed the page multiple times without and success so I decided to nip to the loo quickly. Before I raised myself from the chair I twisted the little grey button on the speaker to increase the volume so I wouldn't miss any reply coming through and I hadn't made it further than the doorway when the computer let out yet another bleep. Groping my crotch with my left hand, trying to hold back the wee pushing on, I dashed back to the screen and found another message waiting for me.

_Fancy a chat?_

I closed my fist in a victorious gesture and expressed a loud _Yes! _just as I replied.

_Sure!_

I ran to the toilet, I couldn't recall when I last finished my toilet business this quickly, on the way out I rinsed my hands under the water steam in express speed and pulled the string to the bathroom light hard.

We spend the rest of the day chatting to each other, sometimes she took a bit longer to reply and every time I was scared I had pushed myself on her to quickly. I was so happy when I turned the computer off at 2am, we could really talk about everything with one another and it felt so natural. We had chatted about pretty much all the topics that existed between heaven and hell and somehow there was always that underlying tone of naughtiness, I never knew there was so many innuendo's in this world. She had finished her last sentence with _I love you babe, speak to you tomorrow._ How was I supposed to read this? Was it one of the usual girl to girl I love you's they seemed to throw around themselves to anything that moved or was there something more to it? I closed my eyes as I pulled the covers over me in bed, thinking that hopefully time would tell.

I woke up the following morning and found myself staring straight at the clock on my bed side table, 9:47 am. My eyes were tired but I didn't feel like sleeping, I wondered if she might be online already, maybe she was waiting for me? I jumped out of my bed in a hasty motion and per automatic I grabbed on to the nearest thing so I wouldn't topple over when the room started spinning around me. I tiptoed down the stairs still wearing my pyjamas, whilst the computer turned on I poured myself a glass of orange juice and toasted three slices of bread which I spread a thick layer of butter on before steering back towards the computer.

_Are you awake?_

Shit! She really was up, I had not expected that.

_I'm up!_

I responded.

_My dad and his freak'n 'mates' kept me up all bloody night!_

Instead of replying in a PM I wrote to her on our private chat. She told me how her dad had a lot of people over during the night and how their laughters and apparently evil plotting_? _had kept her up. Shortly after we had covered the topic of her eventful night and my kind of sleeping one came the message I had dreaded.

_I can't believe I have met such an amazing girl like you, they are hard to come by these days._

I started at the line for what felt like ages. Fuck! I sighed and felt how all the happiness and excitement drained from my heart. It was to good to be true, what would she think when I told her I was a bloke? Would she still talk to me in the same way or would it all be ruined? I wonder if she'll still tell me she loved me?

_Ehh, am actually a guy. I am sorry if I made it seem like anything else._

I hit enter and waited. No reply after 5 minutes, which wasn't unlike her but why now! There was still no response after another 15 minutes, I was just about to write something like I was just kidding or what ever else that might save what we had, what I felt, when she replied.

_No way! I was so sure you were a girl! Haha, sorry, just assumptions, I hope you didn't see it as an insult._

Relief, oh the sweet relief! Pretty much every muscle in my body relaxed as I read the message and the knot of worry in my stomach was to my satisfaction untied.

_Hehe, that's ok! I guess that's what happens when you just get an idea in to your head. But you are a bird, right?_

The response back came very quick.

_Haha, no! Why'd you think so?_

Oh my god! She is a he! He was right through, why did I think he was a girl? I guess for the same reason he thought I was a she. God this was so confusing. I sat there bluntly staring at the screen in front of me with my thoughts storming through my brain. I had been flirting with a guy! I had been kept awake at night fantasising about a man! I was in love with a dude!

_God this is awkward! Hehe..._

I didn't know what to respond, I had really fallen for this person and now I felt cheated on my feelings and what could potentially have been the beginning of something.

_Maybe not... Am I right in thinking that there was something happening between the two of us? If not, am sorry for misunderstanding the signals._

_No, you're right..._

I responded with my heart pounding hard in my chest, what could he possibly have on his mind? Did I even want to know?

_Well, like I told you earlier, I live in Wiltshire and you live in Surrey, which technically is south London, right?_

Shit, what was he thinking? Being as nosy as usual I couldn't resist responding, curious to see where this was going.

_Yes?_

It seemed to take ages for the reply to come back to me, however it was quite likely that I was just impatient.

_I could easily get in to London and stay the night there, which means I could come and see you for the day. If you want to, I mean. I am not trying to force myself on to you but... You make me feel good, you've made this summer holidays worth the while, normally I'd be bored shitless but since I have met you I look forward to waking up in the mornings and I want to sit here all night. If you want to meet up we dont have to do anything, we could just do what we normally do, talk. We could even see each other in your local area in case you don't want me to come to your house. It would be a one time thing, or a summer fling. I go to a boarding school anyway away from home so if it's awkward you'd never risk bumping in to me at least._

Holy shit, what an offer. Could I really agree to something like this? I didn't know this person, for all I knew this could have been his plan and intention all along? What if he was some kind of sicko which was turned on by torturing people? I could always bring my wand in case he way trying something on.

_That would be nice, I truly like you..._

The same second as I hit the enter button I regretted the last part of my sentence but I didn't get the chance to think any further because his response was so immediate.

_How about tomorrow?_

I am not sure what I had expected, not that he was this keen although this was probably the best if not the only time I'd get the opportunity to actually see him.

_Why not, where should we meet? How will I know who you are?_

Anxiety swirled in my stomach making me feel like I might have to go to the toilet, why did I have to feel so nervous.

_Is the any parks in the area? If we could meet there and then we could decide, and you'll recognise me am sure. I will be the only bloke there looking misplaced and as if I am waiting for someone. I am blonde, if that helps :P _

_What's your name?_

_Why not keep that a secret until we meet? In case we don't have anything to talk about that could be a conversation starter ;)_

_Deal! I got black hair for the sake of it, and glasses. :)_

_Sounds like I guy at my school, a real douche. _

We spent the rest of the day chatting to one another, about what we could do, what we had done so far during the summer and other general things. As I went to bed that night I had an unusual feeling in my stomach. There was excitement and nervousness mixed with a lot of questions and fantasies about the day to come.

My alarm rang at 7.45 am. I felt worse than death, it was like someone had poured a bucket load of sand in my eyes and my mouth were dryer than the sahara desert, causing my tongue to stick to the bottom of my mouth in a most uncomfortable way. I dragged my sleepy body out of the bed and in to the shower, the warm water woke me up somewhat and it left me feeling more refreshed. Breakfast was quit uninventive, a cup of tea with way to little milk for my taste, but I didn't have much of a choice as my uncle and auntie hadn't thought of doing a shop before they left, no, they had only left me with what was already in the fridge and cupboards. I could only assume they hoped I would starve to death and thereby also be off their case. At 8.34 am I gave myself an approving nod in the mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway by the front door before I put the key in to the keyhole to unlock it.

It was less than a five minute walk to the park in Little Whinging if you took the short cut via Wisteria Walk and then walked through the alleyway which connected up with Magnolia Crescent, rather than taking the rout along the main road and past the school. I was early, as planned, I wanted to be the one waiting, I wanted to see him come towards me, I didn't want the moment of surprise. Since it was still quite early the park was empty but for an old woman walking her dog, I sat down on one of the swings in the playground, shaded by a large oak tree. Every minute that passed felt like an eternity in it self and all of a sudden it didn't seem like such a brilliant idea to be early, not when the wait was more excruciating than I had expected.

A movement in the far distance caught my attention and I soon saw the outlining of a male figure in front of me. He was still to far away to be able to see what he looked like but he was blonde for sure and seemed to be around my age judging from the body shape. As he came closer I could see that he was wearing pilot shades, covering his eyes and a big part of his face, on his bottom half he wore dark blue jeans which were rolled up to finish a few inches above his ankles, on his feet he had those fabric kind of shoes, TOMS, came to my mind as I tried to find the right name for the type. The guy was slim but not lanky and covered his upper half with a plain, grey, cotton shirt. There was something very familiar about him, I wasn't sure if he reminded me of someone or what it was, it was like I already knew him. I lifted my hand in a greeting however it became clear to me that he couldn't see me when he stopped by the merry go round and sat down. His head was turning continuously, evidently searching the surroundings for me. A sudden urge to do a runner took form inside of me, after seriously considering the idea I decided that it would be extremely rude to get a guy to come all this way to see me and then stand him up.

I walked up to him, his back was facing me and the slight breeze that swept across the park was not in his favour so he never heard me approach.

"Hi." I said shyly. My heart was beating so incredibly fast and I felt nauseous. With a little jump of surprise he jerked around.

"Potter!?" how had he known my name? crossed my mind before he lifted his sunglasses.

"Oh my god!" I blurted in utter shock.

"God! Oh god!" Draco Malfoy placed the palms of his hands over his face. "I am in love with fucking Potter!" somehow I seemed to be gaining some sort of confidence from his reaction.

"Should have asked about each others names anyway, don't you reckon?" I laughed.

"Yeah, stupid me." he said, hands still covering his face. What baffled me the most was the simple fact that he wasn't yelling at me or maybe that he was still sat in front of me. "Ah! What the hell!" Draco's right hand flung from his face and closed around my right wrist. His sudden action scared me at first as he pulled me along, across the park in to a more secluded corner covered by dense bushes.

He pressed his left index finger over my lips, silently telling me to keep my mouth shut whilst his right hand was fiddling with the buckle to my belt and then the top button. My fly was undone within a matter of seconds and soon I stood there with my jeans around by my ankles and my boxers hanging half way down my thighs. Draco knelt in front of me, the absurd situation I was in right then made me incapable of speech or action, I was entirely immobilised as he took my cock in his hand, bringing it towards his mouth. My penis seemed to grip what was going on because I felt it harden at once, even before his soft lips were wrapped around the head, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. With a great amount of force he sucked down on my erection and I couldn't help but to let out a deep sigh of pleasure. The noise that slipped my lips appeared to encourage him, his head was bobbing up and down the shaft and before I knew it he'd given my balls a good squeeze, my hips thrust forward and with a deep moan I came in his mouth, my cock deep down his throat. I didn't know what to say but I needn't worry as he spoke as soon as he'd pulled away from me.

"You taste good." I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or a simple statement. He raised up from the ground, leaning against my chest, his head was close to mine and he started whispering things he wanted to do with me in to my ear. It wasn't rude or brutal in any way or sense, no, it was about what he wanted to feel and experience, the entire time his hand was working on my cock, which had hardened again. Without any warning he undid his own jeans and I could see that he had brought his own wand to the meeting as well. With a quick flick he had performed a lubrication spell and aimed it at himself, there was no visible sign of the actual spell but with a little imagination I could figure out what had happened. At first all I could think was that he was preforming magic outside of school although I realised that he must of course have turned 17 already earlier this summer. "I want you to shag me."

"I've never-" I didn't get further than this as he interrupted me.

"Don't worry, just fuck me." it was easy to tell that he was aroused, his breathing had deepened and it sounded as if he was in a different realm when he spoke.

Just fuck him, just fuck Draco Malfoy, I repeated over and over in my head, that's how simple it was, stick my cock up his arse and... My heart was beating faster than if I'd been out running as I took a firm grip around my erection and moved it towards his bum hole. More force than I had anticipated was required to be able to actually penetrate him, my both hands were holding on to the cheeks, spreading them apart at the same time as I thrust forward and my cock sunk deep in to him. The sensation made me gasp, Draco groaned, biting down on his hand so not to risk being caught by anyone passing by. His bum was so tight around my cock that it made me light headed, my hands moved over to his hips instead for better grip in a swift motion, I slowly pulled out, leaving only the head inside, waited a few seconds before thrusting all the way in again, my crotch clashed with his bum causing a sharp slap noise to erupt between us. Blinded by lust and the intoxicating sounds coming for Draco's mouth I picked up a good pace, with every push forward a gurgle let slip my lips and he was clawing at bark on the tree in front of him which also acted as a support.

"Oh god, oh, oh fuck, oh my, oh Harry!" he panted under me and I saw that he was also tugging at his own cock now. Hearing him call my name with such desire, lost in arousal, was to much, there was no way I could hold my come back, there was no going back, my fingernails dug deep in to his hips, I cried his name in pleasure as I impaled his arse with my cock one last time. Draco's body was twitching in spasm under me and I could see how he had to move his right foot out of the way so not to get his own come on his shoe. After standing in the same position for some time I finally pulled out from him, not bothering to clean up the stickiness I pulled my boxers up and buttoned my jeans. Draco had also straightened up from being bent forward against the tree and before turning around to face me he secured his own trousers by his hips. "That was nice." he said with a shy smile and I could have sworn that he blushed.

"It was..." I said letting out a giggle.

We went back to Privet Drive shortly after this, at first it felt a bit new and slightly awkward but soon we found our way back to the chatty path we normally walked along online. He spent that night sleeping in my bed, I couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was laying next to me like an equal, we agreed that this was a summer thing and once we returned to Hogwarts everything would return normal. The first few weeks back at school was as agree, just liked it used to me, however the end of September weren't long gone when we arranged to met up in private, just the two of us, no one had to know and it was a great way to release tension as well as frustration.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review :)


End file.
